Vegas
by dahl
Summary: Santana inicia un viaje en el que cruzará los Estados Unidos   tratando de encontrarse a sí misma. Femslash. Brittana.


Este es mi primer fanfic después de algo más de tres años. También estoy cambiando de registro y de fandom, así que agarraos fuerte, porque esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenía publicado.

El fic narra una historia dando saltos en el espacio y el tiempo, así que en un primer momento puede pareceros raro, pero creo que después la lectura se vuelve fluida.

Además, estoy respondiendo a un Kink Meme del LJ Spanishfemslash. (Os ofrezco el link a la web en cuestión y al reto, en particular, a través de mi profile).

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Zihuatanejo, Costa Grande, México. Marzo de 2029<strong>

Newark tiene uno de los aeropuertos más importantes de Estados Unidos, así que, cuando la revista para la que trabajaba me encargó un reportaje fotográfico en un casino de Las Vegas, lo fácil hubiera sido viajar en avión, pero no lo hice.

A veces rememoro aquella fracción de segundo durante la cual consideré romper todas las normas - y mi billete de avión, dicho sea de paso - y cogí el primer autobús que me llevó a las afueras. Aquel segundo lo definió todo, porque habría llegado a Las Vegas en apenas tres horas, hubiera hecho mi trabajo y habría regresado a New Jersey para continuar con el rumbo de mi vida y, sin embargo, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

La verdad es que puedo sonar un poco aventurera. Quizás lo soy. Pero lo cierto es que nunca estoy conforme con nada. A veces necesito la estabilidad de las normas y las reglas sociales y a veces necesito mandarlo todo a la mierda y ser yo y sentirme libre. Es una contradicción, pero es lo que soy, y al final, por mucho que se intente, una es quién es y yo soy una contradicción andante.

Cuando iba al instituto, las hormonas y la persecución de la popularidad mandaban sobre mi persona. Las cosas mejoraron más tarde, cuando descubrí mi amor por la fotografía, por la naturaleza y aprendí a querer más a quién soy, que a quién los demás esperan de mí.

Aquel día, a principios de otoño de 2023, mi vida no era un paraíso, pero era estable. Tenía un pequeño apartamento en Newark y tiempo para entregar mi reportaje. También tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de ser yo. Y así fue como me encontré al final de la Avenida Clifton, haciendo autostop justo antes de la salida para la Interestatal hacia Ohio.

Creo que no lo he dicho. Me llamo Quinn Fabray y trabajo como fotógrafa.

* * *

><p><strong>Queens, New York, US. Abril de 2023<strong>

New York es una locura de ciudad. Es un caos para cualquier peatón, o para los que se mueven con el servicio urbano. Ir en coche es simplemente imposible.

Pero Santana López no pensó en el tráfico, ni en la previsión climatológica que, a pesar del sol recién estrenado elevándose sobre los edificios, anunciaba chubascos. Tampoco se le ocurrió que la falta de costumbre pudiera suponer un handicap a la hora de desenvolverse con el coche entre el rugiente y desesperado tráfico de la urbe en una de sus horas punta.

Santana, una mujer hermosa de rasgos latinoamericanos, acababa de cumplir treinta años. El día anterior había soplado una vela imaginaria, sobre un trozo de tarta comprado en un restaurante cualquiera a la vuelta del trabajo, y había respondido con una expresión de asco a su compañera de piso cuando descubrió la sonada fecha e intentó felicitarla.

Su trabajo como enfermera en el Forrest Hill le proveía de un sueldo, no excepcional, pero si lo suficientemente bueno como para tener su propio apartamento. Pero Santana ya había intentado vivir sola y prefería la presencia de cualquier extraño, antes que lidiar con cuatro paredes vacías y un aterrador silencio.

Su compañera; Wendy, o Tiffany, o algún nombre de esos requetecursis que visten las chicas de las zonas rurales, a Santana poco le importaba y nunca hizo el menor intento por recordarlo, procedía de un pueblo de Missouri, rondaba los veinticinco y había llegado dos años atrás a la gran manzana, con una maleta de sueños y el objetivo de convertirse en una gran actriz en Broadway. Durante los primeros meses regresaba al apartamento con historias de pruebas, rechazos, promesas y esperanzas y Santana apenas podía soportarla, porque rezumaba demasiada felicidad. Un tiempo después consiguió algunos trabajos como actriz, pero en películas de bajo presupuesto y una posición alta en la calificación para audiencias. Así que las sonrisas y las palabras ilusionadas se fueron apagando y las historias y chanzas de trabajo fueron más sombrías. Y Santana, lejos de sentir compasión, comenzó a despreciarla por haber dejado de ser lo suficientemente feliz como para rellenar todos los huecos de silencio y de tristeza de la casa.

Ya no volvería a ver a Wendy o a Tiffany, o a quién fuera. Había presentado su carta de renuncia en el Hospital, había metido en un par de maletas las únicas cosas que quería conservar y había alquilado un coche para abandonar Queens, su apartamento alquilado y su miserable vida. Lo único que lamentó fue no poder dejar también atrás sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, US. Junio de 2013 – McKinley HS.<strong>

- ¿Lord Tubbington puede venir con nosotras? – Le dijo suavemente al oído en el vestuario de las animadoras.

Santana miró a Brittany fijamente durante unos segundos. Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera preguntado si podía llevarse un gato a Columbus le hubiera ladrado una larga serie de improperios y se hubiera marchado con su airado porte habitual. Pero Brittany no era cualquier persona.

- No podemos llevarnos a Lord Tubbington, Britt. – Le respondió con dulzura tras cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es muy callado! – replicó – Y no necesita cuidados especiales.

- Porque nuestro casero no quiere animales en la habitación – trató de argumentar con ella medio divertida por la posibilidad de que otros congéneres de Lord Tubbington fueran parlanchines. – Britt, él puede quedarse aquí, y nosotras vendremos a visitarle todos los fines de semana que nos sea posible.

- Si no se lo decimos al casero podríamos llevárnoslo y nadie lo sabría. – insistió la muchacha de nuevo.

- Tendremos más compañeras. Claro que lo sabrá. No podemos llevárnoslo.

Brittany agachó la mirada y torció la boca dibujando un gesto de tristeza. Santana sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, al fin y al cabo, que Brittany fuera a Columbus era culpa suya. Le había insistido una y otra vez cuando le llegó la carta y supo que había sido admitida en la escuela de enfermería de la Universidad de Ohio. Incluso viajó varias veces hasta allí hasta conseguir que una de las cafeterías del campus contratara a Brittany como camarera, porque no era capaz de pensar en irse de Lima sin ella.

Le puso una mano en la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza hasta que atrapó su mirada.

- No estés triste. – le pidió. – Aún tenemos todo el verano para que te despidas de Lord Tubbington. Y después, ya buscaremos alguna solución.

Brittany le sonrió y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos. Le acarició la nuca y enredó los dedos en su pelo. Santana quiso besarle, pero no podía mover la cabeza. Tenía el calor de sus dedos en la nuca y ansiaba también el de sus labios.

Tiró de ella y forcejearon durante unos segundos, hasta que Santana se dio por vencida.

- Bésame. – le dijo impaciente.

- Lord Tubbington.

- ¡Brittany!

Brittany la miraba seriamente y le mantenía la cabeza inmóvil.

- No volverás a besarme nunca más si no me dices que sí.

- Venga ya.

- Lo digo en serio. – Le dijo apretando los dedos, causándole una suave punzada de dolor.

- Está bien, Britt, nos llevaremos a Lord Tubbington. – se rindió.

Brittany sonrió y apartó sus manos, devolviéndole la libertad para moverse. Y Santana, que llevaba ya un rato deseando morderle los labios, aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarle contra una taquilla e invadirle la boca, el cuello, los pechos y cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que se pudiera invadir, sin importarle una mierda que en cualquier momento pudieran aparecer el resto de las animadoras o Sue Silvester por los vestuarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Newark, New Jersey. Abril de 2023.<strong>

Ya había parado tres veces desde que salió de Queens para mirar el mapa con detenimiento, también había maldecido innumerables veces por no haber comprado uno de esos cacharros electrónicos que todo el mundo usaba para conocer las direcciones. Había dedicado semanas a planificar el viaje en su cabeza y, sin embargo, no se le había ocurrido que con un sencillo mapa de carreteras sería difícil cruzar siete estados hasta Las Vegas.

Logró salir de New York y con dificultades había cruzado la ciudad de New Jersey. Llegó a Newark después de tres horas en un viaje que apenas debía haber durado 45 minutos y ahora avanzaba despacio por una gran avenida buscando la interestatal hacia Ohio.

Para Santana, viajar a Las Vegas equivalía a tomarse un momento de inflexión. Lo necesitaba para salir adelante. Sabía que ese viaje, de alguna manera, le llevaría de vuelta al pasado, pero no se le había ocurrido que su primer encuentro con el pasado estuviera en aquella avenida, parada debajo de la lluvia,, abrazada a un cartel que rezaba: Las Vegas.

Quinn abrió la puerta del automóvil que se había detenido para llevarla. Era un chevrolet antiguo, probablemente de segunda mano, de un amarillo tan desteñido que en algunas zonas parecía blanco. Entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta y se frotó las manos heladas mientras el cambio de temperatura de la calefacción del coche encarnaba sus mejillas.

- Hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabr... - comenzó a decir girando la cabeza hacia el asiento de la conductora. La persona que le miraba tenía la tez morena y el pelo oscuro. Tenía unos labios brillantes y carnosos. Los ojos negros, con la fuerza del fuego crepitando detrás de las pupilas. La persona que le miraba hizo el esbozo de una sonrisa.

- Hola, Quinn - le dijo.  
>- ¡Santana!<p>

Santana López. Su gran amiga y su peor enemiga del instituto. Diez años después, sentada a su lado en un viejo chevrolet, envueltas por el sonido del tráfico y por la lluvia, que golpeaba, frenética, el parabrisas.

- No tenía que haber parado. No tengo el día para recoger fantasmas - le dijo Santana con una mueca de asco.  
>- Soy la chica de la curva, no te fastidia - le replicó Quinn con el mismo tono.<p>

Segundos después se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Zihuatanejo, Costa Grande, México. Marzo de 2029.<strong>

Es sorprendente cómo un periodo tan largo de tiempo puede desaparecer en cuestión de segundos y transformarse en algo borroso. Es como si aún tuviese 17 años, me hubiera ido a dormir para volver mañana a mis clases en el McKinley y esa noche hubiera tenido un sueño muy, muy largo y muy confuso y me hubiera despertado en el coche de Santana más de una década después.

No había vuelto a ver a mis amigos del Glee Club o del McKinley desde que dejé Lima tan pronto como acabó el instituto. No quise ir a la universidad en Columbus, como eligió la mayoría y acabé tomando clases en la universidad de Pennsylvania. Pero seguía estando demasiado cerca de Lima, así que, cuando un día cayó en mis manos un folleto sobre la posibilidad de viajar al extranjero como aupair, no lo pensé dos veces. Llamé a la agencia encargada de hacer los arreglos y dos meses después me encontraba a mi misma en un avión mirando por la ventanilla y sonriendo, cruzando el atlántico con destino a Barcelona.

Europa. El viejo continente, tan vivo, tan intenso y tan diferente. ¿Sabías que aprendí a hablar el español allí? Aprendí a defenderme al menos, estuve cuatro años en España, uno en Barcelona y tres en Málaga.

Dediqué tanto tiempo a viajar, a moverme de un sitio a otro, a conocer gente. A veces creí que estaba buscando algo sin saber muy bien qué, otras veces pensaba que huía, quizás de mi misma.

Santana me encontró aquel día bajo la lluvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatal 80 con Cleveland OH, US. Abril de 2023<strong>

En un primer momento habían hablado muy brevemente sobre sus vidas, casi como por cortesía. Santana le había explicado que era enfermera titulada y trabajaba en un hospital de Nueva York, y Quinn le había comentado que había pasado bastante tiempo en el extranjero y ahora trabajaba como reportera en un periódico local. Las horas siguientes las dedicaron a rememorar cotilleos y aventuras del McKinley, las historias del Glee club. Habían hablado del pasado golosamente y se habían reído a carcajadas en varias ocasiones.

Un poco más tarde pararon a comer en una estación de servicio. Al regresar al coche, Santana encendió el reproductor de música y Quinn se adormiló en el asiento del conductor.

La lluvia había cesado al dejar atrás New Jersey y el sol primaveral de Pennsylvania acariciaba las primeras horas de la tarde. Una canción de Sara Bareilles sonaba en la radio y Santana pensó que, a veces, la belleza está creada por pedazos de cosas insignificantes. Se le escapó una sonrisa, sin quererlo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Quinn sonriendo también.

- El tipo de cosas que alguien como yo no debería pensar.

- Ah, cosas bonitas. - dijo Quinn en español.

Santana la miró de hito en hito y Quinn soltó una carcajada.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – aclaró – pero te conozco Santana López. Y hay un corazoncito ahí debajo – añadió señalándole el pecho.

La sonrisa de Santana desapareció y lanzó un suspiro. Quinn se sintió mal.

- Lo siento. – dijo sin saber muy bien por qué. Esperaba algún improperio, no esa mirada triste.

_Es un corazón vacío lo que tengo_, pensó Santana.

- Vamos a dormir en Youngstown. – Dijo Santana conteniéndose y girando el volante para acceder a una salida de la autovía con ese nombre - Ví en internet un hostal en las afueras y reservé una habitación. Imagino que no habrá problemas si la compartimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio, US. Invierno de 2015.<strong>

Abrió los ojos y miró el despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Faltaban 10 minutos para las siete. Pensó en estirar la mano y poner la alarma 10 minutos más tarde, lo que le daría casi 20 minutos más para dormir. No debía hacerlo si quería llegar a tiempo a clase y sacar el brazo del edredón le daría frío, por lo que se resignó a conformarse con sólo 10 minutos más de sueño.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y sintió una dentellada de dolor en el tobillo.

- ¡Maldito gato del infierno! – gritó mientras levantaba las sábanas, las mantas y el edredón y echaba de una patada a Lord Tubbington de la cama. – Un día de estos te voy a coger y te voy a reventar – le siguió gritando mientras se tocaba la herida en forma de arañazo.

Brittany entró en la habitación, vestida ya con el uniforme del trabajo y un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

- ¡Santana! – le riñó.

- Empezó él – le replicó Santana señalándose el tobillo.

Se levantó y se mordió el labio con fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había liado con las mantas. Dispersas y desarregladas a los pies de la cama.

Escuchó a Brittany decirle adiós y bajar las escaleras. Más tarde querría que se disculpara con el gato lo cual acentuó más su malhumor. Se metió en la ducha, se vistió y se tomó un café antes de salir a toda prisa hacia la universidad.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas cuando salió de la clase de microbiología.

Santana se volvió extrañada.

- Dave Karofsky. ¿Estudias aquí?

- Estoy en leyes. Me parece increíble que llevemos tres años en la misma universidad y no nos hubiéramos encontrado.

- Dos años - le interrumpió Santana. – Es lo que llevo yo aquí.

Tomaron café sentados en un banco en uno de los inmensos patios de la escuela y Dave le contó que había empezado a verse con una chica de enfermería. A Santana no le sorprendió que Dave aún saliera con chicas, y tampoco le sorprendió cuando le explicó que planeaba seguir haciéndolo, e incluso, casarse con una algún día y tener hijos. Mientras, se reunía con otros chicos que conocía por internet.

- ¿Y tú – le preguntó finalmente Dave – sigues con Brittany?

- Sí – le respondió recordando que quizás Brittany no estuviera muy contenta con ella, por haber golpeado a Lord Tubbington. – Bueno, estamos juntas pero la mayoría de la gente no lo sabe. Y me gustaría que no lo propagases por todo el campus, a ser posible.

Dave se rió y le aseguró que no tenía intención de revelar ningún secreto.

- Podemos dividir nuestra vida – le dijo – Yo voy a ser abogado y algún día me haré fiscal o juez. No lo sé, lo único que sé es que voy a ser alguien importante. Y es cierto que me gusta acostarme con hombres, pero la única forma que tengo de llegar a la cúspide de una carrera profesional es hacerlo al lado de una mujer. Así que me casaré con una que sea bonita, que sea lista y esté dispuesta a darme hijos.

- Eso mismo quiero yo – dijo Santana. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas. – No, en serio, estoy bien con Brittany, pero no sé qué haremos después, cuando me licencie en enfermería. Ella quiere que vayamos a Las Vegas y nos casemos. No para de decírmelo desde que aprobaron el matrimonio homosexual en Nevada.

- ¿Es lo que quieres, no? – Le preguntó Dave.

- Una puede temer a lo que quiere.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, US. Abril de 2023<strong>

Se habían levantado bastante temprano y habían salido de Youngstown cuando el alba apenas apuntaba en el horizonte. Habían discutido, como si aún estuvieran en el instituto, para decidir quién conduciría. Acabó haciéndolo Quinn, como siempre pasaba cuando aún iban al McKinley.

Al principio estuvieron calladas por la pelea reciente, pero un rato después comenzaron a hablar del instituto y finalmente Santana empezó a hablar de su época de estudiante en la escuela de enfermería en Columbus.

- Vivíamos con tres chicas más – había empezado diciendo – y no habrías encontrado una casa de estudiantes con más jaleo. Dos eran latinas, una de Lancaster y la otra, adivina qué, del corazón de Lima Heighs. – Santana sonreía mientras hablaba y a Quinn se le pegó su entusiasmo - Al principio hubo muchas fiestas. Britt y yo teníamos una habitación en la planta de arriba, con un pequeño cuarto de baño.

- Tuvo que ser genial. ¿Y Brittany? – le preguntó un poco insegura. Hasta ese momento Santana no la había mencionado y Quinn intuía que quizás no debiera hacerlo.

Santana suspiró y estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Quinn comenzó a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

- Ayer me dijiste que ibas a Las Vegas para hacer un trabajo – comenzó – pero ir haciendo autostop forma parte de una aventura. – Quinn asintió – Lo mío no es trabajo ni placer, pero si es una aventura. – se detuvo y volvió a estar callada durante unos minutos – Brittany también va a Las Vegas en estos momentos. Y yo necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de llegar allí.

Sin apenas darse cuenta habían entrado en Lima. Quinn conducía despacio y a través de las ventanillas bajadas veían las casas de una sola planta y los pequeños jardines de la calle Kibben. Era la hora del almuerzo cuando aparcó junto a la entrada del Instituto William McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, US. Mayo de 2013 – Artículo en The Muckracker.<strong>

_Expectativas, por Jacob Ben Israel._

_Falta un mes para fin de curso y muchos de los alumnos del McKenley High School ya tienen planes para el verano. Algunos empezaran la universidad el curso que viene y los demás se quedaran para pudrirse en Lima por el resto de sus vidas._

_En una entrevista con Finn Hudson descubrimos que se debate entre vivir cubierto de grasa arreglando coches en el taller de los Hummel o seguir a Rachel Berry en su decidida carrera hacia Broadway. Mi recomendación, Finn, es que te quedes en Lima. Extiendo la recomendación a Rachel también._

_Alguien desató la alarma, cuando se expandieron los rumores de que Blaine Anderson podría haberse pasado al otro lado. Podéis respirar tranquilos, especialmente tú, Kurt. Blaine ha aclarado a esta redacción que aún desperdiga aceite por los costados._

_Hasta aquí leemos en este último trabajo de investigación. El próximo número será el especial de bienvenida del verano. Traeré más noticias en Septiembre._

_Hasta entonces, amigos._

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio, US. Primavera de 2016.<strong>

- Pero dijiste que nos casaríamos en Las Vegas.

- No Britt, lo dijiste tú. Yo te dije que ya veríamos.

- Me dijiste que sí. Y ya lo tengo todo planeado. Vendrán todos nuestros amigos del Glee club y las Cheerios y Mister Schu.

- No puedo casarme contigo. – le repitió una vez más.

Sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien. Hacía un año que se había reencontrado con Dave Karofsky en la universidad y desde entonces se habían visto regularmente para tomar café y se habían hecho amigos. Dave era bastante parecido a ella. Era ambicioso y aunque tenía sus escrúpulos, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por alcanzar sus objetivos. Además era gay.

Unos días atrás Dave le había propuesto ser su beard oficial. Es decir, ser su novio de cara a todo el mundo. Serían una bonita pareja heterosexual, con carreras brillantes y un futuro prometedor. Si todo salía bien, se casarían en cuanto se licenciasen y por supuesto, ambos tendrían libertad para acostarse con quienes quisieran, o tener una relación sentimental con otra persona, siempre y cuando lo hicieran con discreción.

Santana sabía que estaba mal, que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero le pareció la mejor salida. Estar con una chica estaba bien en la universidad, pero después, no se imaginaba cómo podrían seguir juntas públicamente.

- Me quieres – se quejó Brittany.

- Claro que te quiero, mi amor – le respondió Santana tomando su cara entre sus manos – Te quiero – le dijo besándole los labios y la punta de la nariz. – Te querré siempre. Y si tú quieres, podremos seguir juntas. Solo que no podemos decírselo a nadie.

Brittany se quedó callada pensando.

- Ya veremos. – le respondió finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, US. Abril de 2023. McKingley HS.<strong>

- ¡Míster Schue!- Gritaron Quinn y Santana al unísono, cuando vieron a su antiguo profesor saliendo de una de las clases, mientras recorrían el McKingley

Will Schuester se volvió sorprendido.

- ¡Oh, chicas! – sonrió – Cuanto me alegro de volver a veros.

La clase donde solía reunirse el Glee club seguía exactamente igual que cuando ellas aún asistían al mismo. Quinn se sentó en su silla habitual y jugó con su mente a pensar que tenía 17 años. Pronto aparecerían el resto de los chicos del club: Puck entraría pavoneándose como siempre, Brittany y Santana agarradas de la mano, Finn en su mundo, Mercedes se sentaría pesadamente y comenzaría a contarle algún cotilleo a Kurt. Y por supuesto, la última en llegar sería Rachel Berry, que habría esperado escondida en el cuarto de baño de las chicas a que todos estuvieran dentro para hacer su entrada magistral. Rachel Berry con sus pasadores para el pelo, sus jerseys ridículos y sus brazos en cruz, apretando una carpeta sobre su pecho para que nadie notara que lo tenía pequeño.

Santana no se sentó.

- Sabía que si volvía me parecería aún más pequeño este antro – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Quinn y Míster Schue se rieron. Santana también se empezó a reír.

Más tarde fueron a ver a Finn, que trabajaba en el taller del padre de Kurt. En el cartel ponía Hummel & Hudson Mechanics.

Finn se había casado con una chica de Lima y tenía un par de chiquillos. Les contó que Kurt se había ido con Rachel a New York, donde ella había tenido bastante éxito y no volvió jamás. Kurt regresó un año después, fue a la universidad y ahora vivía en San Francisco, con su marido y su hijo y trabajaba de profesor en una guardería.

- Vienen por Navidad – les dijo Finn, y algunas veces una o dos semanas durante el verano. Otras veces vamos nosotros allí. Mantenemos el contacto todo lo que podemos.

Puck también se había quedado en Lima. Quinn y él se fundieron en un abrazo y hablaron un poco de Beth. Aunque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, los dos habían mantenido el contacto con Shelby Corcoran y Beth.

Pasaron la noche en Lima y al amanecer volvieron al viejo chevrolet para continuar su viaje hacia Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Ohio, Indiana, Illinois e Iowa, US. Abril de 2023.<strong>

Volvía a conducir Quinn bajo la promesa de cederle a Santana el volante después de desayunar. Así que esta última insistió e insistió y maldijo, hasta que finalmente Quinn se dio por vencida y paró en un McDonnalds en las afueras de Fort Wayne, en Indiana.

- A partir de ahora vamos a ir por carreteras secundarias, hasta Nebraska por lo menos. - Le dijo santana con tono amenazante. – Un café solo cargado y un muffin de chocolate – le pidió a la empleada del establecimiento con el mismo tono. - ¿Tú qué vas a tomar?

Quinn pidió una hamburguesa sin queso y un batido de fresa.

- Tu problema es que no sabes usar el mapa.- dijo Quinn mientras sorbía su batido. – Por eso prefieres conducir.

Santana endureció la mirada y puso su típica mueca de asco y Quinn supo que había dado en el clavo.

Santana le dio un manotazo a su batido que acabó derramado por el suelo y se fue hacia el coche.

- ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? – le increpó Quinn cerrando la puerta del coche detrás suya. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Y por qué te has burlado tú de mí? – le gritó Santana sorprendiéndola – Ya no tengo 17 años y no estoy haciendo un road trip por gusto. Para mí esto es serio, ¿entiendes? Serio.

- ¡Era una broma! – aclaró Quinn.

Santana la miró fijamente y encendió el motor del coche. Salieron de nuevo a la carretera y aunque Santana no volvió a decir una palabra y no la miró ni una sola vez durante la hora siguiente, Quinn notó como el brillo de sus ojos era más intenso y una lágrima solitaria había recorrido su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te pasó con Brittany? – Le preguntó después de un largo rato.

Santana tardó en responder y Quinn empezó a creer que debía haber seguido guardándose la curiosidad para sí misma. Santana, en el fondo era una buena chica, pero dolida o enfadada podría dejarla tirada en el arcén de la carretera y no mirar atrás.

- Me casé con Dave.

Quinn no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

- ¿Te casaste con Dave?¿Con qué Dave?

- Karofsky.

- ¡Karofsky! – Quinn no daba crédito.- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó acabaste cansándote con Karofsky?

- Eso hice. – respondió Santana impasible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era lo más sencillo.

- ¿Y Brittany?

- Brittany se marchó a Las Vegas – respondió Santana con un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbia, Ohio, US. Primavera de 2018.<strong>

Santana no había visto a su abuela tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Habían celebrado la boda en Columbus y un par de meses después se marcharían a Nueva York, donde Dave haría una pasantía y ella planeaba encontrar trabajo en algún hospital de la urbe.

Sus compañeras de apartamento hicieron de damas de honor, vestidas a juego con un vestido lavanda y un pequeño tocado. Ella fue de blanco, con el pelo recogido en un moño, envuelto en una redecilla de plata. Y caminó al altar con la frente alta, donde la esperaba Dave sonriente con un esmoquin impecable y zapatos de charol.

La recepción fue un éxito. Habían alquilado una casa de campo y habían preparado el jardín con mesas y sofás de mimbre con cojines blancos y lavanda, para hacer juego con la novia y las damas de honor. Debajo de las carpas, los camareros impecablemente vestidos portaban bandejas repletas de canapés o copas de vino.

Y Santana pasó todo el día de un lado a otro, atendiendo a los invitados, preocupándose por el servicio, utilizando cada excusa posible para no pensar en el hecho de que estaba viviendo un sueño, sí, pero no el suyo. Ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar, ni debería llevar ese vestido. Pero había decidido hacerlo y ya se había dado cuenta de que esa decisión le dolería durante el resto de su vida. Lo que no sabía es cuánto podría llegar a dolerle.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Ohio, Indiana, Illinois e Iowa, US. Abril de 2023.<strong>

Santana le contó toda su historia con Dave. Cómo se encontraron, cómo le pidió matrimonio y como llegó ella a la conclusión de que su mejor opción era casarse con él.

Le habló también de su ruptura con Brittany. Y de cuánto la había echado de menos mientras estuvo casada con Karofsky. De sus primeras historias en Nueva York y de su absorbente trabajo como enfermera en un hospital de Queens.

Le contó los affairs que había tenido durante su matrimonio, pensando que si dormía con otra mujer podría sentirse bien aunque se hubiera casado con un hombre al que no amaba. Eventualmente comprendió que no podía engañarse más a sí misma. No importaba con cuantas mujeres se acostara, que seguiría sintiéndose vacía. No eran las mujeres, era una mujer; Brittany.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a por ella? – Le preguntó finalmente Quinn.

- Eso hice. – le respondió Santana – Dos años tarde, pero lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada, US. Julio de 2020.<strong>

Divorciarse de Dave había sido realmente fácil. Después de todo él tampoco la quería y su relación era demasiado fría como para ser cómoda. Fue un proceso amable en el que ambos quedaron satisfechos. Santana compró un pequeño apartamento en Queens y, tras instalarse, pidió unos días de vacaciones en el trabajo.

Una semana después aterrizaba en uno de los múltiples aeropuertos de Las Vegas. Había llamado a la madre de Brittany, a amigos y conocidos. No llamó a Lord Tubbigton porque un gato, obviamente, no puede atender al teléfono, pero si hubiera sido posible, Santana habría enterrado viejos rencores y habría hablado con él en su odisea por localizar a Brittany.

Se registró en el Luxor y se subió una botella de vino a la habitación. La música de su Ipod y el alcohol fueron sus acompañantes mientras el día pasaba y se acercaba el momento en el que esperaba reencontrarse con ella.

Y la vida pasa tan despacio cuando esperas algo con tanta ansiedad.

Salió de la habitación ataviada con un vestido negro que dejaba su escote y media espalda al descubierto. El pelo suelto, como le gustaba a Britt. Estaba achispada por el vino y lo necesitaba, porque incluso después de dos años echándola de menos, aún le faltaba valor.

El taxi la dejó en la entrada de aquel club y un portero de anchas espaldas y mirada severa le abrió la puerta con solemnidad. Al principio le costaba ver, pues las luces de la entrada eran muy tenues. Avanzó por un pasillo ancho, barrocamente adornado con pinturas doradas y telas burdeos y accedió a una sala inmensa repleta de pequeñas mesas iluminadas por lámparas del tamaño de una manzana. Con forma de manzana quizás. Algunas mujeres bailaban sensualmente sobre plataformas mejor iluminadas y estratégicamente situadas dentro de aquel salón.

Santana miró todo a su alrededor, admirada por cada detalle de aquel lugar perfectamente creado para ser sensual y sutil. No era un local de streaptease, era casi una obra de arte.

Un camarero pasó y le ofreció una copa de champagne, ella la aceptó y le ofreció en su lugar una tarjeta. El camarero la miró con detenimiento y le indicó el camino hacia un pequeño reservado en un rincón de aquella sala.

Había un sofá de dos plazas y un biombo medio traslúcido lo aislaba del resto del local. Se sentó con la copa de champagne y las manos temblorosas. Apuró la copa cuando ella entró en aquel reducido espacio.

- ¡Santana! – Le dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella – Santana – volvió a decir mientras le abrazaba la cintura con fuerza.

- Britt – le respondió acariciando su pelo y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres que baile para ti? – Le preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo.

Santana no tenía palabras, estaba luchando para no quebrarse y romper en llanto.

- ¿Quieres? – Le volvió a preguntar mientras se empezaba a contonear. - ¿Quieres? Insistió subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella balanceando su cuerpo hacia atrás. - ¿Me quieres?

- Te quiero, Brittany. Ven conmigo a mi hotel.

Brittany se paró en seco y frunció una ceja dubitativamente. – No debo – anunció.

- Ven conmigo. Pagaré por ti. O mataré por ti ¿Qué más me da? Ven conmigo al hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Nebraska y Utah, US. Abril de 2023.<strong>

- Yo me derretiría si alguien hiciera eso por mí – dijo Quinn después de escuchar el relato. – me hubiera faltado tiempo para irme contigo.

- ¿Te hubieras venido conmigo? – le preguntó Santana con un deje de picardía.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – le replicó Quinn con un sonrisa.- ¿Y ella? ¿Lo hizo?

- Te he contado ya la mitad de mi vida – le dijo Santana evadiendo la pregunta – ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de la tuya?

- He viajado por América, he viajado por Europa. Hago fotos. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- ¿Por qué no te has casado nunca?

- No he encontrado a nadie que me haga feliz.

- ¿Existe alguien que pueda hacerte feliz? – Debía haber sarcasmo en esa pregunta, pero el tono era solemne. Y Santana esperaba la respuesta con el talante serio.

- No lo sé. – respondió. De hecho, siempre lo había dudado.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada, US. Julio de 2020.<strong>

"Llévame a casa" le dijo al oído mientras jugaba con su pelo. "Llévame contigo" añadió dulcemente mientras dibujaba el contorno de su mejilla con húmedos besos.

Aquella noche soñaron despiertas en la habitación del hotel. Bebiendo besos y champagne. Aquella noche en la que le dijo que volvería con ella y todos los colores fueron más brillantes, los sonidos más puros y la cara le ardía de tanto sonreír. Porque volvía a ser suya, Brittany, su Brittany.

- Eres un coro de ángeles, mi amor - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>- Santana, no llores, los ángeles no quieren que llores.<br>- No lloraré más - le dijo incapaz de contener el llanto - te quiero, te quiero.  
>- Yo también te quiero.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zihuatanejo, Costa Grande, México. Marzo de 2029<strong>

Hice muchas fotos durante aquel viaje. Las guardo en una gran caja de cartón dentro de mi armario y, a veces, la saco para mirarlas.

Las hice del paisaje, que fue variando según nos movíamos de un estado a otro. También le hice muchas fotos a Santana. Fotos de sonrisas y de miradas empañadas. En otras muchas aparece con el ceño fruncido y esa forma suya de poner los labios cuando se enfada.

Hay una foto mía. Ella cogió mi cámara mientras yo no miraba y me echó una foto iluminada por el amanecer de un día de primavera en Nebraska.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Nebraska y Utah, US. Abril de 2023.<strong>

Habían comprado café a las afueras de Big Springs, cerca de la frontera de Nebraska con Colorado y ahora contemplaban el amanecer sentadas en el coche. Santana había parado en un pequeño mirador y el sol naciente brillaba con destellos dorados tras las llanuras rocosas.

- Sabes – dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio – empiezo a sentirme como en aquella película antigua que siempre echan por la tele.

- ¿Qué película?

- Ya sabes, esa en la que van dos mujeres en un coche cruzando el país y al final se tiran por un acantilado.

Santana puso ojos de espanto.

- Lucy Quinn Fabray. No pienso tirarme por ningún acantilado. Y menos contigo.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Lucy – amenazó Quinn sin poder contener la risa.

Condujeron despacio admirando el paisaje de Colorado. El estado del paisaje cambiante. Con grandes formaciones de montañas rocosas y extensas praderas. Con bosques interminables y grandes superficies de tierra cultivada. Quinn no soltó la cámara de fotos durante todo el trayecto hasta Denver.

* * *

><p><strong>Queens, New York, US. Septiembre de 2020<strong>

Santana se desperezó en la cama. Era sábado y tenía el día libre.

- Son más de las 10, Santana. – le dijo una voz dulce al oído. Y a Santana le dieron ganas de hacer el amor.

- Nadie nos espera. – dijo con tono sugerente.

- Pero yo quiero ir de picnic a Central Park. – Insistió Brittany.

- ¡Central Park está en Manhattan, amor!

Brittany se incorporó en la cama, se puso de rodillas y cruzó los brazos.

- Quiero ir de picnic a Central Park – volvió a decir intentando hacer pucheros con la boca sin echarse a reír.

Santana se incorporó también y le golpeó la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

Fueron de picnic a Central Park, pero antes hicieron el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Colorado, Utah y Nevada. Abril de 2023<strong>

- Estuvimos un año juntas – Le explicó Santana mientras rodeaban el parque nacional de Grand Mesa. – El mejor año de mi vida.

Condujo en silencio durante un buen rato.

- Se acabó. – Prosiguió Santana justo cuando Quinn se había decidido a preguntarle al respecto .

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo que tienen las cosas buenas, que se acaban pronto.

Quinn no fue capaz de llevarle la contraria.

- Siento mucho que no funcionara. – le dijo.

- Yo también lo siento. Pero ya es hora de decir adiós a todo lo que pudo ser y no fue. – Santana soltó un fuerte suspiro - Ahora nos toca ser valientes.

Volvieron a conducir en silencio durante mucho rato.

- Nunca debí dejar a Beth – dijo Quinn de repente - ¿Sabes que ya tiene 12 años? Y un novio que se llama Fred. ¡Fred! – recalcó con una sonrisa triste- Mi hija tiene doce años y un novio con un nombre ridículo. Y yo ni siquiera he estado ahí.

- Pero le escribiste, ¿no? Le visitaste de vez en cuando.

- Pero no he estado ahí.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – le respondió Santana - Deberíamos formar un club de arpías metepatas y hacernos presidentas. Nadie nos gana.

A Quinn le dio la risa, e inmediatamente después se le saltaron las lágrimas. No sabía bien si estaba riéndose o llorando, ni que emoción sentía con más fuerza.

Santana paró el coche en un claro de árboles junto a la carretera. La miraba con tristeza y extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla.

- No llores. – le pidió estallando también en llanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Queens, New York, US. Junio de 2021.<strong>

La sala de descanso para las enfermeras del Forrest Hill estaba bastante tranquila aquella mañana de primeros de Junio.

- ¿Te vas ya a casa?  
>- Después de un turno de 12 horas más bien me arrastraré fuera de aquí - le respondió Santana a la otra enfermera.<p>

Estaba muy cansada pero el turno había acabado y la perspectiva de poder tomarse una larga ducha en casa le ponía de buen humor. Cogió el metro y compró café y bagels por el camino. Entró en casa tarareando una canción.

- Britt - gritó. - traigo el desayuno. Levántate.

Se metió en la ducha y respiró hondo sintiendo como el agua caliente bañaba su piel. Utilizó un gel de lavanda y se envolvió en una toalla mullida.

En la cocina el desayuno seguía intacto. Santana fue hasta la habitación, pero Brittany tampoco estaba allí y la cama no estaba desecha.

_¿Dónde estás Brittany?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

><p><strong>Zihuatanejo, Costa Grande, México. Marzo de 2029<strong>

La mayoría de la gente viene a Zihuatanejo para hacer turismo, para descansar de ajetreada vida de las grandes ciudades. Yo vine por casualidad. Vine porque un día tenía que tomar un vuelo a Las Vegas pero decidí hacer autostop.

A veces me gusta decir que no vine yo, sino que me trajo la vida. Sé que suena cursi, pero si lo piensas detenidamente, es la pura verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Interestatales con Utah y Nevada. Abril de 2023<strong>

- ¿Por qué vas a Las Vegas, Santana?

Quinn llevaba un largo rato conduciendo en silencio. Escuchando música y admirando el paisaje de Utah.

- Ya te lo dije. Este es un momento de inflexión en mi vida.- Suspiró – La he cagado muchas veces. Así que ahora me estoy despidiendo de todo lo que amo.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella como un resorte.

- No me estarás diciendo que te vas a suicidar.

- No, idiota. – Le replicó Santana – Me voy a México, para siempre.

- ¿A México?

- Sí. A alguna playa del Pacífico. Me despedí de Nueva York, me despedí de Lima. Y mañana, si puedo, me despediré de Las Vegas y de Brittany. Me iré a una playa del pacífico para empezar de nuevo.

Pararon para comer y compraron café para tomarlo en el coche. Parar en algún lugar tranquilo y tomar café admirando el paisaje se había convertido en una pequeña rutina del viaje.

Santana propuso tomar el café juntas en la parte trasera del coche.

- Este será nuestro último café. Pronto entraremos en Nevada y veremos los carteles de bienvenida a Las Vegas. – dijo.

- Un brindis por el último tramo del viaje – propuso Quinn alzando su vaso de plástico.

Santana brindó con ella y tomó el último sorbo de café. Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Voy a despedirme de USA y de todo lo que he conocido. – le dijo acercándose a su oído. – Siempre tuve curiosidad contigo. Deja que nos despidamos apropiadamente.

La primera reacción de Quinn fue empujarla con los brazos. Santana no puso resistencia y se apartó de ella pero siguió mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no estás con alguien? – le preguntó.

Hacía mucho tiempo para las dos. Y cuando hace tanto tiempo y los sentimientos están tan enredados, no existen las ganas, sino la necesidad. Y entonces al sexo le sobra lo romántico.

Se ahogaron bajo la fuerza y la profundidad de cada beso. Se lamieron con la urgencia con la que se lamen las heridas. Y las ventanas del coche se empañaron más y más con cada suspiro y cada jadeo.

Quinn quedó sentada encima de ella, tenía la respiración entrecortada y la miraba como si no se hubieran mirado nunca y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Tenía los labios hinchados y un momento después volvió a morder los de Santana.

- No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto - le dijo en un susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, US. Septiembre de 2003.<strong>

- No me gusta este colegio – Le dijo Santana a su abuelita apretando fuertemente su mano.

- No me hagas enfadar, mequetrefe. En este colegio vas a estar bien.

- Pero yo quiero ir al otro colegio. – Se quejó Santana.

- Santana – dijo su abuelita agachándose y tomándole la cara entre las manos – Las niñas que van al colegio en Lima Heighs tienen menos oportunidades. Y tú vas a ir a la Universidad y te casarás con un abogado.

Santana estaba dispuesta a discutir aunque sabía que la batalla estaba perdida. Iba a llevarle la contraria a la abuelita cuando la vio pasar. Era una niña de una edad aproximada a la suya, rubia con la tez clara. Se paró frente a ella.

- Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿te gustan los ponys?

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

- Me llamo Brittany ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas a clase?

Santana volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le dio la mano a la otra niña. Cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer dentro de la escuela se volvió y le sacó la lengua a su abuelita.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada, US. Abril de 2023<strong>

Las Vegas era soleada e inmensa. Plagada de altos edificios y gigantescos casinos. Las avenidas llenas de palmeras y cientos y cientos de turistas inundando las calles. Quinn miró hacia arriba admirada cuando se tropezaron con una réplica de la estatua de la libertad a escala real. Santana apenas le hizo caso. Siguió conduciendo entre el tráfico confuso de las ciudades hechas por y para el turismo, y cuando finalmente paró, lo hizo frente a una pequeña capilla con un letrero que rezaba: Your wedding with Elvis, y añadía la foto de un imitador entradito en carnes, del rey del rock.

- ¿Ayer me llevaste a la cama y hoy planeas casarte conmigo? – Bromeó Quinn.

Santana lanzó una media sonrisa y entró a la capilla. Quinn la siguió.

La capilla estaba vacía. Se sentaron en dos de las sillas plegables dispuestas para los, casi siempre inexistentes, invitados a las bodas.

- Aquí nos casamos, Brittany y yo. – dijo Santana respirando hondo – Una mañana de Junio como ella siempre había querido. – Volvió la cara hacia Quinn – creo que esto fue lo único que hice por ella. La conocí cuando tenía nueve años y tardé dieciocho en ofrecerle algo real. Algo más aparte de lo que, en realidad, quería yo.

- Y ella ¿Dónde está?

- La traigo aquí – dijo Santana señalándose el corazón. – Y aquí – dijo señalándose la cabeza. – La traigo en cada poro de mi piel, en cada sueño, en cada palabra y en cada deseo. Vive en mí y tengo que decirle adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Queens, New York, US. Junio de 2021.<strong>

Mojó los bagels en el café que aún estaba caliente y leyó la sección de espectáculos del Times. Se vistió despacio y llamó sin éxito al móvil de Brittany.

Fue todo tan normal y tan cotidiano que tiempo después no podría explicar por qué las circunstancias de aquella mañana quedaron grabadas en su memoria como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y fueran los latidos de su corazón quienes marcaran el ritmo del tiempo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Santana fue a abrir con una sonrisa. Fueron innumerables las veces que Britt se había dejado las llaves dentro. Pero quien llamaba no era ella, sino un par de policías vestidos de uniforme.

- ¿Es usted Santana López? – Le preguntó uno de los policías. Ella asintió. - ¿Es usted la esposa de - el policía se paró a leer una nota que llevaba en la mano – Brittany S. Pierce?

Santana volvió a asentir mientras notaba como se le secaba la boca y como el corazón le latía dentro de la cabeza.

- Señora, lamentamos comunicarle que su mujer ha tenido un accidente. Un coche la atropelló anoche en la intersección de la calle Ridge con la tercera avenida. – A Santana le daba vueltas la cabeza pero el policía no se paró a respirar – La llevaron al central pero no pudieron hacer nada por su vida. Lo lamentamos señora.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada, US. Abril de 2023<strong>

Quinn se sentía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le increpó a Santana sin saber guardarse las lágrimas. – ¿Por qué?

- He estado hecha una mierda durante dos años. – Le dijo Santana también entre lágrimas. - Ella no quería esto para mí. – Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y la nariz con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo- Una noche soñé con ella. No como las otras veces, en las que sueño que aún está viva y me despierto por la mañana esperando encontrarla durmiendo conmigo, al otro lado de la cama. En mi sueño sabía que estaba muerta, pero estaba allí y yo estaba enfadada con ella porque me había abandonado. Y le insultaba y le preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué. Ella me abrazó y me dijo que no me había abandonado, que nunca se quiso ir, pero la vida quería algo distinto para mí. Me pidió que fuera al instituto una vez más, que fuera a Las Vegas al lugar donde nos casamos. Y que me despidiera de ella para siempre. Me pidió que buscará un lugar en el mundo para mí. Me pidió que fuera feliz. - Santana rompió en llanto incapaz de seguir.

- Ven conmigo a México, Quinn. - le dijo entre lágrimas - ven y ayúdame a encontrar la felicidad. Tú también lo necesitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Zihuatanejo, Costa Grande, México. Marzo de 2029<strong>

Podría decir que este es el final de la historia, pero aún somos jóvenes.

- Pero entonces, ¿Estáis juntas, Santana y tú? - Dijo la señora levantando sus gafas de sol por encima de los ojos.

Las dos mujeres; Quinn y la señora de las gafas de sol estaban tumbadas una cerca de la otra en unas hamacas cerca del agua. Estaban en la Playa de la Madera, en la costa de Zihuatanejo, bañada por el Pacífico. Una niña rubia, muy pequeña, de dos o tres años jugaba cerca con un cubo rosa y montones de arena.

- Mami - dijo la niña en español dirigiéndose a Quinn - mira lo que he encontrado.

Quinn miró detenidamente la concha que la niña le había dado. Estaba pulida por el mar y tenía mil colores diferentes que brillaban con el sol.

- Es muy bonita, Brittany - le dijo Quinn - luego se la llevamos a mamá.

Llevamos juntas desde entonces, le respondió Quinn a la señora de las gafas, esta vez en inglés, y no puedo decir que haya sido fácil, pero sí que es para siempre.

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0<p>

0-0-0-0-0

N/A: Espero que el fanfic os haya gustado. Y sobre todo, espero que nadie me odie demasiado por tanto angst :) Ya sabéis que esto es solo un fanfic y, sin embargo, Brittana es canon :)

Si habéis disfrutado de la lectura, por favor, dejad un review.

Saludos.


End file.
